Divergent High School
by Supernaturalfreak-Sammy
Summary: Your typical Divergent characters in high school. Four/tris will be included! ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH! Rated T but may change to M later on. Please follow/fav/review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The first day of school is the worst. Especially when it's a new school.

I pull myself out of bed and take a quick shower. I get dressed in my high waisted black shorts with the 4 buttons, (I love these) and my deep red tank top, but I tuck it in to my shorts. I straighten my blonde hair and add soft curls at then end. I put on more makeup then usual; foundation, black eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. I walk down the steps and sit next to my dad who is reading the paper.

"Excited, sweetie?" My mom asks.

"No, nervous," I reply. "I don't want to be known as the 'rich' kid." My mom owned her own fashion line, and my dad was a big time plastic surgeon. We moved into a 6 story house. My room is on the 5th floor, and it is huge, with a built in bathroom.

"That is silly Bea," Caleb says from behind me, coming into the kitchen. He sits at the breakfast bar, and spins his chair around to face me at the table.

"You will be known as the super rich kid," he teases smirking at me. I flip him off while my mom is not looking. My dad caught it though, and raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, bye guys I don't want to be late," I say as I kiss my mom goodbye. I walk out to Caleb and mine's car garage. We have two garages. One for my parents' cars, and one for me and my brothers' cars. I get into my red Chrysler Viper and pull out of my driveway, towards the school. I roll down my window and blare 'American Idiot' by Greenday. I love the feel of the wind blowing my hair. When I make the turn into my new school, I feel a wave of nerves wash over me. I pull into the farthest spot from the school, so I wont cause a commotion with my car. Someone does see it though, and she comes running over to me, followed buy another girl.

"OMG your car is so cool!" the first girl says.  
"Sick ride!" the second one says. "I'm Shauna, you must be new here.' I nod.

"And I am Christina. But everyone one calls me Chris," she says.

"Nice to meet, you Chris, Shauna. Im Tris," I say awkwardly smiling at them.

"Yo, Zeke, babe, come check out this car!" Shauna yells. A group of guys standing farther over in the parking lot turn around and their mouths drop open. The four guys and one girl come running over to us.

"Damn girl!" says the first to arrive.

"Are you new?" he asks. I nod.

"Tris," I say.

"Uriah, he replies. The other guys all get there a second after Uriah.

"Nice Viper!" I laugh a little. He extends his hand.

"Zeke," he says as I shake his hand. The one with blonde hair extends his hand too.

"Will," he says coolly, checking out my car.

"This is amazing!" The girl says.

"This is Marlene," Shauna says.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she says.

"I am Tris, nice to meet you too," I say. I turn around and then I see him. The other boy that came running over with his friends. His eyes are so deep blue, and I cant help myself from starring.

"So how did you afford this?" he asks me after a few seconds. It is then that I realize I am starring. I turn towards my car and tuck a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, well my mom owns a fashion company and my dad is a plastic surgeon," I say. They all gap at me. The bell rings and we walk into the school. I walk into the school and head towards the main office. When I get there the lady at the desk greets me with a smile. I return it awkwardly.

"Hi, name?" she asks, probably realizing I am a new student.

"Beatrice Prior." I state. She pulls out a drawer and goes through the files under 'P' until she finds me, and pulls out my file.

"Ah, yes, Beatrice. Welcome to Divergent High School. Here is your schedule, locker information, and a brochure of all the extra activities. Sports, music programs, math club, etc. I hope you like it here.," she says. I thank her and walk out and look at my schedule.

1: Ms. Wu: Art Design

2: Mrs Matthews: Science

3: Free

4: Mr. Kang: Spanish Honors

5: Lunch

6; Mrs. Reyes: Geography

7: Ms. Wu: Drama

8: Mr. Aldous: Math

9: Coach Amar: Gym

Not bad. I walk to my locker, dodging around the many people in the locker hallway.

I get to number 46 and put in my combo.

2-34-57.

I open it, putting in all my books. I somehow find my way to Art. I sit down next to Chris, and finally get to think about the blue eyed boy.

**A/N **

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1! I will try to update once or maybe twice a day for the rest of the summer, then hopefully four times a week during the school year. Thanks guys. **

**C ya alligators **

**-MacKenzie **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Art class was over, Chris turned to me.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" She asks. I looked at my schedule.

"Science," I say.

"Awesome! We have that together," she says. I half smile.

We leave the classroom.

"So what school did you transfer from?" She asks. I stiffen. I dont like talking about my other school. So I half lie.

"Home schooled," I say.

"Really, wow!" She says.

"Oh, here is science. A bit of advice with Mrs. Matthews, dont piss her off. She is a royal pain in the ass," Chris says, walking to the back of the classroom. I follow her in, but stop as I see the blue eyed boy sitting in the back of the classroom, with his hood up. I see Chris waving at me to come sit at her table with Marlene, Shauna, and her. I take one last look at him, and walk over to Chris' table. Science begins, and takes forever to end. But when it does, Shauna grabs my schedule from me.

"Well, I dont have free period with you, but we all have lunch, and I have gym with you. Marlene looks at it next.

"I don't have free with you either, but I have math and geography with you," she says smiling. Then Chris takes it.

"Not free, but Math, and Gym," she says. I nod. I take my schedule back. They turn the opposite way im supposed to go. They told me i could go anywhere for my free period, so i head to the library. I cant find it though. But I see the deep blue eyed boy standing by his locker.

I tap his shoulder.

"Hello?" I ask. He turns to me.

"What?" He asks, sounding annoyed. What did I do? He kind of reminds me of the kids from my old school, so I get frightened. I back up, look down, say sorry and scurry away. I start walking towards the main office, when someone grabs my arm. I stiffen, and my breath catches in my throat. I slowly turn to see him looking at me.

"Sorry," he says, not really sounding apologetic.

"What did you need?" He asks.

"Um, do you know where the library is?" I ask in a really small voice. He points forward.

"Then to the left," he says, and turns to walk off.

I sigh relief. I walk off towards the library. I sit down at the back table, and pull out my favorite book, The Help. It is then when a tall boy with deep skin and dark hair sits down. I recognize him.

"Um-Uriah, right?" I ask. He nods.

"And your Tris, the one with the cool car," he says. I nod, and half smile.

"So have you made any new friends yet?" He asks. I nod.

"Chris, Shauna, and Marlene have been really nice to me," I say. He smiles when i say Marlene.

"Yeah, they are nice. Mar is my girlfriend," he says. I smile.

"Cool," I say.

"So tell me about yourself," he says. My whole body goes stiff.

"My-myself?" I ask stumbling over the word.

"Yeah," he says.

"Old school, old friends, hobbies, family. That stuff," he says poking my arm.

"Um," I say awkwardly looking down. I dont like talking about myself.

"I like to draw," I say, hoping he will move on from me. He doesn't though.

"Ok, what about your school and friends?" He asks. I look at him. He doesnt seem mean, just genuinely curious. But I still stand up, knocking over a stack of books on the floor.

"Um, I have to go, ill see you later," I say, walking away. I leave the library, trying to find the nearest bathroom, which is right across the way. I hear him say my name. I ignore it, and walk into the bathroom. I dont want pity, especially not from my possible new friends. I just wanna leave the past in the past. So i stay in the bathroom for the rest of Free.

I go through class by class until lunch finally comes. I walk with Christina to the cafeteria. I stand in line and get a hamburger. Chris nudges me.

"Try the cake, its amazing!" She says. I take some and I follow her over to her table. There sits everyone i met this morning. The all say hey. Uriah looks at me.

"Hey, are you ok? I didnt mean to make you uncomfortable," he sas concerned.

"No, you were fine, I just dont like talking about my old school and stuff," I say. Chris gives me a look.

"I thought you were home schooled," she says confused. Shit.

"Not in high school, but in middle school," I say. Not a complete lie. I took homeschooling in sixth grade for half a year. My mom thought that would fix the problem, but it just made it worse. She nods. They continue to talk when he walks in. He sits down next to Zeke.

"You met Four yet?" Zeke asks. I nod.

"Ish, but I didnt know is name," I say.

"Well, Four this is T-Tris. Tris, this is Four," Zeke says. I nod.

"Hi," Four says. Shauna leans over and says, "Four doesnt talk much. He kind of keeps to himself." I nod. Another girl arrives at our table.

"Hey Lynn," Marlene says.

"Hey sis," Shauna says. They must be sisters, they look alike. And Shauna said sis.

"Who's this?" Lynn asks pointing to me.

"Tris. Tris this is Lynn," Chris answers. I smile.

"So do you guys wanna come over later to play Truth or Dare?" Zeke asks. Everyone nods.

"You should come Tris," Uriah says.

"Ok, Ill go. Where do you live?" I ask. He gives me his address on an official business card.

"Why do you have this?" I ask.

"It's his party card. Its stupid, but he gives it out to people when he invites them to his parties," Marlene says rolling her eyes. Uriah fake looks hurt.

"Wow thanks," he says. She kisses his cheek.

"They are very cute," she says. He looks proud of himself.

"Hey, Tris you wanna come over after school?" Chris asks me.

"Sure," I say.

The rest of the day goes by slowly. I get in my car, and pull out my phone to text my mom.

Me: im going to a friends house

Mom: alright have fun!

Chris pulls up next to my car in her nice yellow Porsche.

"Follow me to my place!" She yells to me, and pulls away. I follow her out of the school parking lot. I turn on my radio, and the song Take A Bow by Leona Lewis was on. I turn into Chris' driveway. It is a nice house. I get out of my car. She smiles and leads me inside and up to her bedroom.

"So what are you gonna where tonight?" She asks, already going through her closet. I sit in her squiggle chair and look down at my outfit.

"I don't know, i was thinking this," I say. She looks at me and kind of laughs.

"Oh no," she says. "You can't wear just that."

"Why not," I ask confused.

"You haven't played this game before, have you?" She asks. I shake my head.

"You need layers, dont ask, you will find out later," She says. She gives me leggings, a cute black tight skirt, black tank, red crop top, and a grey hoodie.

"Change," she says.

"Oh and you can keep the clothes."

After I change, Chris insists on doing my makeup. I let her. When im done, i actually look pretty. I smile a little.

"So what's up with you not talking about your old school?" She asks. A lump forms in my throat. I look down at my lap.

"I don't like to talk about it," i mumble.

"Oh, well you can trust me. You can tell me whenever you want," she says smiling at me. I nod.

After Chris is ready, we head to Uriah's. When we walk in everyone is already there. I sit down next to Chris, across from Four. He stares at me, and i look down and blush. I can feel him look away. I look up at Uriah.

"Ok, I am going to start!" He says.

"Mar, Truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare," she says narrowing her eyes.

"I dare you to kiss your least favorite person in the room," he says grinning. She makes a look of disgust, but then gets an evil grin on her face. She leans over and kisses Uriah. We all laugh.

"Hey!" He says looking at her. She just laughs.

"Tris, Truth or dare?" Marlene asks me. Crap.

"Truth?" I say unwillingly.

"Tell us the worst thing you have ever done," she says. Easy.

"I sprayed my 9th grade english teacher with a hose while she was outside on her break. They never caught me," I say. They all laugh. I scan the room.

"Uh-Zeke truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare!" He says.

"I dare you to go outside and kiss the first person you see and ask them to marry you," I say. He glares at me.

"Fine. Anyone coming with me?" He asks. I nod. Me, Shauna, and Four all stand up. Zeke happens to propose to an 70 year old woman. She slapped him and ran away. We all start laughing. We all go back inside. I start walking up the steps, when i slip and fall back wards. Someone catches me and i turn to see his blue eyes starring at me. His hands stay on my waist for a second while we stare at each other, me leaning against him, still in a falling position. He pushes me back up and removes his hands from my waist. I awkwardly say thank you and quickly walk inside. I heard him come in behind me. Zeke and Shauna were just sitting down when Four and I get back into the living room. I sit down and look down at my lap, but I can feel his eyes on me.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry about the chapter update earlier, I am not sure what happened. But here is Chapter 2. thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed!**

**C ya alligators!**

**~MacKenzie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Beep Beep Beep. My alarm wakes me up at 6:30. I roll over and slam my hand down on the snooze button. Slowly, I manage to drag myself out of bed. I was at Uriah's and Zeke's place until 11:30 last night, and Chris and I went for Ice cream after, so it wasnt until midnight that i got home. I seriously regret staying out that late.

I take a quick shower and get dressed in black jeggings, a blue crop top, and my combat boots. I pull my hair into a messy bun and do a little makeup. Eyeliner and mascara. I grab an apple from the kitchen counter, and sit down at the breakfast bar.

"Hey, Bea," Caleb says as he walks in.

"Hi," I reply.

"Make any friends?" He asks, sitting next to me. I nod.

"A few," I say. He pokes me in the side.

"Any boys you like?" He asks teasingly. I laugh a little.

"No," I say.

"They are just my friends." Which in saying this, Four pops into my head. I remember the feel of electricity he left on my side when he caught me. I shake my head to dismiss the thought. He doesn't matter.

After I finish eating, it is 7:30. School starts at 8, but I decide to leave early. I learned yesterday that a lot of people hang out in the parking lot before school, so maybe Chris will be there. I leave the house, hop into my Viper and drive to school. As im driving, I turn the radio on and Stay With Me by Sam Smith was on, and i hummed a long. As i was sitting at a stop light, and i got a text from Chris, who gave me her number last night.

Chris: 'I'm at school, u comin early?' The light is still red so i answer

'Yea'

She answers but the light turns green and i continue driving.

I arrive at school and see Shauna and Chris standing by Chris' car, and all the boys throwing a football in the middle of the lot. I park next to Chris, and get out of my car. I go stand next to her and Shauna.

"Hey, Tris," Shauna says.

"Hey," I say.

"I like Will," Chris bursts out randomly. We give her a look.

"Ooo, girl," Shauna says.

"So ask him out," I say. The two of them stares at me like i have three heads.

"What?" I ask.

"You can't ask a guy out!" Chris shrieks, at the same time Shauna yells, "Guys ask out girls!"

"That's ridiculous," I say, my voice getting louder. "I find it stereotypical that girls can't ask out guys. It's not because of girl code or whatever, if thats what your thinking."

Chris stares at me.

"That's the most i have heard you talk," she says. I look down and blush.

"I feel strongly about some things, I guess," I say, quieter.

"I know what you mean, about girls not being aloud to as out guys, but i guess i havent realized it before," Shauna says. I nod. It is then when a football slams into my left rib, causing me to fall over, and scrape my arm on the pavement. Someone comes running over. I look up and its Four. He takes the football of the ground.

"Didnt you hear me say look out?" He asks sounding for some reason pissed. I shake my head.

"Well pay attention next time," he grumbles. He turns and runs away.

Chris comes over to me and helps me stand up.

"Are you ok?" Chris and Shauna ask at the same time. I nod brushing dirt of my shirt. The bell rings, and we walk inside.

Chris and I sit down at the same table in art, and a few minutes later, Tori, as she told us to call her, started class.

"Today, you will be drawing something that means something to you, so go ahead and start," she says. I turn my attention fully on my drawing. I draw a little snow globe that sits on my dresser at home. My grandma gave me that when i was little, and it helped me through school at my old school. She died a couple months before we moved, and I miss her alot. So I treasure this snow globe. Tori comes over and looks at my sketchbook.

"This is really good," she says.

"Thanks," I reply. The bell rings, and Chris waits for me outside the door so we can walk to science. When we get there Marlene is sitting at our table.

"Where were you this morning?" Chris asks as we sit down.

"Woke up late," She says. I nod. Shauna comes in.

"Ok, we are starting class. I am giving you your first assignment. You will be paired-" Mrs Matthews starts, but Four comes in late.

"Your late," She hisses at him.

"I know, sorry," he mumbles, not caring at all he is late. I watch him as he walks to his table, and sits down.

"As I was saying," the teacher starts up again. I drag my eyes away from him.

"This is your first assignment. You will be paired up to study slugs," she says. The class groans. I hate science. And slugs. Mrs. Matthews keeps talking.

"The pairs will be Marlene and Zeke, Christina and Jacob, Uriah and Shelby, Shauna and Peter, Beatrice and Four-" she keeps talking but i turn towards Four, who is already looking at me. I look away. I dont know why he makes me so nervous. Maybe because he reminds me of the boys at my old school, but i dont think thats it. It is a different kind of nervous.

"Alright, go talk with your partner and I will pass out your packets," she says. I slowly get up and walk over to Four's table. I sit down next to him. I take a deep breath and try to ignore the nerves, and just talk to him normally so he doesn't notice.

"Hi," I say awkwardly.

"Hey," he says, sounding very bored. Mrs Matthews hands us our packets. I look at the 18 questions we have to answer. At the top of the packet it says due tomorrow. I sigh.

"So do you want to come over after school to work on this?" I ask quietly. Asking this this just makes more nerves enter my stomach. He nods and looks at me. Then he says something that surprises me.

"Sorry about hitting you in the side," he says, actually sounding slightly apologetic.

"It's ok," I say.

"Come and get your slug, class," The teacher says. I groan a little, but since he doesn't move, I walk up to the front of the classroom and get a little dish with a lid, that holds a couple leaves, some dirt and i slug. I make a disgusted face. I sit back down next to Four and place the slug dish down on the table.

"So the first question is, 'observe the slug. Describe it.'" I say reciting the question that is on the page. He just plays with his pen. I snap my fingers in front of his face. He looks at me.

"Sorry," he says, sounding bored. I sigh.

We get the first 6 questions done before the bell rings. At the end of class, and return the slug to the front table. We are supposed to come back at the end of the day to get our slugs to bring home. I get my stuff and head to my next class. I stand at my locker, changing books. When i close my door, Four is leaning up against the locker next to mine. I jump a little.

"What's up?" I ask.

"So ill follow you to your house after school?" He asks. I nod.

"Ill meet you here at the end of the day," I say quietly, somewhat nervous. He nods and walks off.

The next couple of classes are just as slow as the first two. When it is finally lunch, Chris and I walk to the Cafeteria together. We sit down, and everyone is already there. Everyone talks, except me, who sits there quietly eating my lunch. Uriah notices.

"You ok, Tris?" He asks. I nod and half smile.

"Yeah, just thinking," I say. He continues talking with Will. I continue eating, but i feel someone watching me. I slowly turn my head, and sure enough Four is looking at me again. I look back at him, and we just stare at each other. I refuse to look away first, even if i can feel myself blushing. He curls his bottom lip, almost as if smiling, and looks at Uriah. I look down, and try to control more heat from rushing to my cheeks. He gets up and throws away his trash.

"What was that?" Chris asks taping my shoulder to get my attention. I look at her.

"Nothing," I lie. She obviously noticed our little stare-off. She gives me a look, but keeps talking to Mar. Four walks back, and instead of sitting back down at his normal seat, he sits in the extra seat next to mine. I look up at him.

"Hi," he says. I look around at the rest of the table. Any earlier sense of ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, just left.

I point to myself.

"Hi-hi me?" I ask, unsure of who he is talking to.

"Mhmmm," he answers, sort of smiling

"Oh hi," I say. I look down and blush again.

"Your cute when you blush," he says. I start to look back up at him, but the bell rings, and he stands up.

"See you later," he says. I nod, not trusting myself to speak.

**A/N Hello again! I would like to start off saying, thanks for the reviews! Second, Four and Tris arent going to get together for a while, but i decided to have him talk to her a little. And lastly, I might update late tonight again, but if not, tomorrow morning. **

**C ya later alligators **

**~MacKenzie **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

At the end of the day, i waited by my locker for Four like i said i would. It only takes a couple minutes for him to show up.

"You ready?" He asks. I nod and we walk out out to the parking lot. He parked his truck a couple spots over from my car. I get in, start my car, and drive off towards my house, with him following me.

When I pull into my driveway, Four follows me in through the garage door, which enters into the music room. It has a piano, which my mom likes to play, and the trombone, which my dad likes to play. Caleb and I call it the music room because there is music sheets and music stands everywhere it looks like the symphony.

I lead Four down the steps to the basement which is where our lounge is. I take off my sweatshirt and throw it on the couch, and sit down in one of the bean bags. He sits in the chair. I place the bag which has the slug's dish in it on the table, and take out the dish. The slug is sliding along the bottom of the dish. I make a disgusted face.

"What? You can't handle bugs?" He says.

"No, they are fine but i don't like how slugs move," I say crossing my arms defensively. He ignores my comment and pulls out his green science binder. I pull out my binder and take out the packet. We answer the rest of the packet in 30 minutes. There is a bonus question on the back.

"Name your slug," I say repeating the question.

"That's stupid," he says.

"True, but it gives bonus points," I point out. He sighs.

"How about Slug?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"Al?" I ask. He shrugs and nods. I scribble it down. He puts is binder back in his bag, stands and throws it over his shoulder. I stand and walk him to the door. I feel his eyes on the back of my head as i walk in front of him to the door. The normal nerves i get around him come back. I open the door for him.

"Bye," I say.

"C ya," he says walking outside. I close the door behind him and walk up to my room. I lie down on the bed and stare at the ceiling until my phone buzzes. I look down at it, and it is Chris.

Chris: 'you wanna come shopping w/ us?'

By "us" i am assuming her, Marlene, Shauna, and possibly Lynn. I hate shopping, but i guess ill go. It was fun to hang out with them last night.

Me: 'sure, what's your address?'

Chris: '412 Candor Road'

I grab my jacket and head out the door to her house.

I get there in under 10 minutes. They are all sitting on the porch waiting for me. When they see me pull in, they all go to Chris' car, except for Lynn, who walks to my car. She gets in the passenger seat.

"They don't have enough room," she says pointing to the other car. I nod and restart the car, and pull out, following Chris to the mall.

Shopping was awful, but at some points it was fun. Lynn hates shopping as much as I do, and we ran off at somepoint to the food court. Marlene found us and told us that Chris was worried where we went. She was, and so was Marlene, but Shauna, Lynn, and I just laughed.

I got home at about8:40, ate some food, and went up to my room. I sat at my desk eating and reading my favorite book, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. I loved the part where Katniss shot the arrow at the arena. I change into my black pjs and twist my hair up into a bun and lie down on my bed. I fall asleep, dreading the sound of the alarm in the morning.

The alarm comes at 6:30in the morning. I get out of bed, shower, brush my teeth, dry and straighten my hair, and put on mascara and eyeliner. I get dressed in red and black square patterned leggings, and a black crop top that is three quarter sleeves. I pack up my bag and grab the bag where the slug and his dish is. I Walk down the spiral steps and into the kitchen. I grab some cereal and a glass of milk and finish it quickly. I leave the house and drive off towards the school.

I walk into Art class and sit down next to Chris.

"Your wearing the leggings we got yesterday!" She says. I nod. Then Tori walks up to me.

"Hello, Tris," She says. I smile.

"Hi," I say.

"How are you finding it here at Divergent high school?" She asks.

"It's nice," I say.

"So that drawing you did yesterday, it was really good," she says smiling.

"Yeah, I love to draw," I say.

"You should join art club, we travel to different Art exhibits and even do competitions," she says.

"Yeah, I would love to. When does it start?" I ask.

"Well, lets see. Today is Wednesday, so i believe it starts Wednesday," she says. I nod, and she starts class.

**Time skip to the end of the week **

The rest of the week went fine. I got closer with everyone. Four still didnt talk to me much. I liked him as a friend, but he didnt seem to like me. Last night, we went to Zeke's and played truth or dare. I got everyone's number, (because i only had Chris') and i even got Four's. Not that i would ever use it, but he gave it to me anyways. It isFriday night, and Zeke was having a party, then after, our lunch table was staying and playing Truth or dare again. Apparently, they play that game a lot. Chris is on her way over to get ready. The doorbell rings and i run down the steps to get it.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," she says walking in, already heading up the steps. She plops down on my bed. I close the door and sit on the small couch on the back wall of my room.

"I brought my In-Styler," she says. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"I have a straightener and a curling iron," I say.

"Yeah, but this does it all at once," she says.

I pull up the chair in front of her, and she plugs in the hair tool and gets to work on my hair.

"So, have you talked to Will?" I ask.

"Yeah, and he actually asked me out. We are going out tomorrow!" She says.

"Dude! When? Why didnt you tell me?" I ask.

"Today, and you can act girly!" She says laughing. I laugh too.

"Whatever. But that's great!" I say.

"What about you, Miss Four has a crush on me?" She asks.

"What? He does not like me," I say.

"Sure he doesn't. He looks at you all the time, and it is kinda obvious he likes you," she says.

"No! He hates me. He doesnt even talk to me," I say, biting my lip.

"Mhmmm," she says, not believing me. I roll my eyes as she finishes my hair. She does my makeup and picks out my outfit. Dark blue leggings, gray tank top, black crop top, and my grey sweatshirt. We leaveat 7:30, and drive to Zeke's, where the party started at 7. We get thereat 7:45, and as we walk in, the smell of alcohol is very abrupt. Uriah comes over to us, half drunk alrighty.

"Hello ladies," he slurs. I roll my eyes. Chris and I walk over to the table. She grabs a beer and gives me one. I take it, but dont open it.

"You don't have to drink it," she says.

"Ill drink it later. I dont really want a hangover tomorrow," I say and sit down on the couch next to Shauna. The music is booming, and there are so many people here.

"How did he get all these people to come?" I shout ask her over the music.

"He just told everyone he saw, and shoved invites in random lockers," she shouts back. I nod.

"Im gonna go get another beer," she shouts standing up. I nod again, and i am left sitting there alone, awkwardly twisting the beer in my hands, and clinking it against my many rings. Then someone sits down next to me. I turn to look at the person, and i am met with deep blue eyes.

"Hey, Four," I say.

"You don't drink?" He asks, nodding towards my un-opened beer bottle.

"I do sometimes, but i don't want to right now," I say. I have drunk beer before. I notice he doesn't have one.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Dont feel like having a hangover tomorrow. I already had one though," he says. I nod. The party continues, but soon Zeke kicks everyone out except for our lunch table. We all sit in a circle. Zeke starts.

"It is my party, so i will start. Four, Truth or dare?"

**A/N: hey guys. Sorry its been a few days. My cousin is going off the college, and its been crazy. I have actually written this chapter a few times, but i was never happy with it. This still isnt a great chapter, but I felt i should get a chapter up. I will stay updating sooner again. Next topic: I think Four and Tris may go on a date in a few chapters. But thanks for the reviews and follows/favs. **

**C ya later alligators**

~macKenzie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Four, Truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Dare," Four says.

"I dare you to go tell the first girl you see outside that you are the father of her children," Zeke says. Four nods and stands up. Zeke, Chris, and I stand up and follow him out the door. He sees a girl whos about 20, and walks up to her and says what Zeke told him to. She just flips him off and walks away. Chris and Zeke roll on the ground laughing, and i laugh too. He smirks at us and we walk back inside.

"Ok, Christina, Truth or Dare?" Four asks her.

"Truth," she says.

"What's your worst fear?" He asks. She looks down.

"Moths," she mumbles. Everyone laughs, and i pat her on the shoulder laughing too.

"Shut up!" She shrieks.

"Tris, Truth or dare?" She asks me.

"Dare," I say.

"Kiss the person you like," she says.

"And if i dont like anyone?" I ask. She just shrugs. I sigh, and remove my sweatshirt.

The game continues, until we all decide to go home. I get in my car and start it, and there is a knock on the window. It is Four. I roll down the window.

"My car wont start. Can I have a ride?" He asks. I nod, and he climbs into the passenger seat. I back out of the driveway.

"Where do you live?" I ask once we get out on the main roads.

"3241 Regent Street," he says. I nod. I turn on the radio, and The Other Side by Jason Derulo. I start to sing along and he looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"What?" He asks back.

"Why are you staring at me?" He shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with how pretty you are," he says. My breath catches in my throat. I dont know what to say. But I manage something.

"I thought you hated me," I say.

"No, why would you think that?" He asks.

"Well, you never talk to me," I say.

"Sorry. I didnt mean it to seem like that. Im not good at talking to people. Friends?" He asks. Something inside of me drops when he says friends. I dont know why.

"Sure, friends," I say. I turn onto his street and pull up in front of his house. He turns to me before getting out of my car.

"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" He asks. I nod and half smile.

"Sure."

"I will text you later," he says. He smiles back and walks into his house. I drive back to my house, and when I get back it is around 12 so everyone asleep. Except i find Caleb sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey, why are you still down here?" I ask sitting across from him at the table. He shrugs.

"I was bored," he says. I laugh a little.

"So have you made any new friends?" He asks. I nod.

"Yeah, they are nice. Not like the ones at my old school," I say.

"Oh well thats good. And have you told them about that?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I have only known them a week. They all seem nice, but i don't want them to pity me," I say.

"Why would they pity you? Bea, you were bullied for a long time, and dealt with it. I dont think they would pity you," he says. I shrug.

"It is hard to talk about," I say.

"I know. On a happier note, i met this girl," he says raising his eyebrows. I smile.

"Ooo la la. Who?" I ask. Caleb is a year older then me so he is a senior.

"Cara," he says, blushing a little.

"Are you gonna ask her out?" I ask. He blushes.

"I don't know how," he says quietly. I bite my lip trying to contain my laughter but it doesn't work. I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! I have spent my entire life reading books, not experiencing real life," he says. My brother is crazy smart. Apparently, at my high school, when you are in senior year, you get to pick a faction, or group, to be in. You don't have normal classes. My brother is in Erudite, which is the faction which values intelligence. Mrs. Mattews, my science teacher, is the principal of that faction.

"Your books dont have any guide on how to ask someone out?" I ask laughing even harder. He throws his fork at me. I dodge it easily, still laughing. We talk a little bit more, before we decide to go to bed. I brush my teeth and get changed into my pjs. I sit on my bed and check my phone. Two missed messages from Chris, and one from Four. Shit. I forgot he was gonna text me. I open it.

Four: 'Hey'

I decide i can text him, maybe he is still awake, even though it isone o'clockin the morning.

Me: 'hi, sorry u still awake?'

I get an answer a few minutes later.

Four: 'yeah, wut time tomorrow?'

Me: '12 ok?'

Four: 'yeah'

Me: 'kk nite'

Four: 'night'

I turn off my phone and drift off to sleep.

I am woken up by the smal ray of light peering through my window. I roll over on my back and stretch my arms up. I pull my phone out from underneath my pillow an check my messages. Three from Christina and one from Shauna. I read there messages and check the clock.11:30. I sigh realizing how late i am. I get out of bed, skipping the shower and pull my hair into a slicked back pony tail, adding soft curls to the end of the pony tail, and do my usual eyeliner and mascara. I dont know where we are going, so i text him.

Me: Where should i meet you?

Four: Bowling Alley

I grab an orange and get in my car and drive off towards the bowling Alley.

When i get there, Four is leaning against his truck waiting for me. I pull into the parking spot next to him.

"Hey," I say as i step out of the car.

"Hi," he answers and smiles at me. We walk inside and head to the desk.

"Two, please," Four says to the man behind the counter. The man rings us up.

"$10.49," the man says. I pull out my wallet and get out a 5. I try to hand it to the man, but Four stops me.

"I got it," he says smiling.

"Why? Its not like its a date or anything," As soon as the words leave my mouth, i regret it. He looks down a little.

"I know, but ill still pay," Four says. I nod and stuff the bill into my back pocket. Four hands over a ten and one single to the man, then gets the change.

"Shoe sizes?" The man asks. His name tag reads Max.

"5," I say. Four laughs a little next to me.

"What?" I ask taking the shoes off the counter that Max put there.

"Nothing, its just your so small," Four says. "10 and 1/2." Max gives him his shoes and our bowling lane number, and we walk to bowling alley 46, (A/N sorry i had to) which was all the way towards the end. I sit in one of the chairs and lace up my bowling shoes then go over to the keypad, while Four goes and gets the bowling balls. I key in the name Four, then Tris and hit enter. The names appear on the screen above our lane. Four comes back with a green bowling ball and a black bowling ball. His reads 18, which is the weight, and mine is 10.

"Your up first," I say. He walks up and throws the ball down the lane. It goes wicked fast and he puts a spin on the bowling ball. Strike. First round. He turns around and smirks as i give a small applause. He bows a little.

"Thank you," he says.

"Your really good at this. I suck," I say.

"Come on, you can't be that bad," he says.

"You have no idea," I mumble as I walk up to machine and grab my bowling ball. I take three steps and through it. Gutter ball. I throw my head back. Four just laughs.

"You are that bad," he says still laughing. I wait for my bowling ball to come back up then take it.

"Here," Four says as he stands up and walks to me. "Ill help you." I hold the bowling ball and he comes up behind me and places his arms over mine and his right hand over mine. His chest rests on my back, and I can feel his heartbeat. I hope he can't hear mine, it is beating really fast.

"Take three steps forward," he says. His breath tickles my neck. I do as he says.

"Now, swing your arm back," he says pulling my right arm back with is. His left hand goes on my stomach and i feel like he was radiating electricity through me.

"Keep your body facing forward," he says pushing on my stomach. I feel my face burn up, but does as he says again. He speaks slowly and softly.

"Now, when you swing your arm through, use your whole body," he says. His hand tightens around mine. I step forward again, him keeping up with me and swing my arm forward and use my whole body. The bowling ball glides down the lane. 7 pins. He pulls away from me, and i immediately miss the warmth of him around me. I come back into reality and turn around.

"Wow thanks!" I say, trying to act like that was normal. I see his face has the expression that i feel, but he quickly wipes it from his face. He takes his turn and gets 9 pins, and on his second try, knocks down the last pin. I give him a high five as i walk up and pick up my bowling ball. I do like he told me to. Three steps. Swing arm back keeping your body facing forward. Swing arm forward and use your whole body. The bowling ball rolls down and knocks over 8 pins. I throw my arms up in the air.

"Nice," he says. I smile. I take my second turn and knock down the last two pins, and the screen lights up with the word 'spare'. The game continues and I end up with 95, put Four wins with 134. I take off my bowling shoes and slip back on my flats, stuffing the socks into my pocket. I feel the 5 dollar bill in there and hand it out to him. He shakes his head.

"I told you, its fine," he says as he puts the bowling balls back on the rack.

"No, seriously, take it," I insist. He finally sighs and takes it unwillingly. We walk past the desk and i spot an arcade to my left.

"Ooo! I love these!" I say turning to head in there. I hear him laugh and follow me in. I head over to the change booth. I insert 3 dollars and 12 quarters spit out at me in the dish. I take them out, and hand six quarters to Four. He smiles and takes them. I see the racing game is open.

"You wanna play that?" I ask pointing to the game.

"Sure," he answers and we walk over to it. I sit in the purple bike and he sits in the blue one. I insert one quarter and he puts in the other one. We both look at the giant screen in front of us and we pick our car.

The race was fun. I ended up winning. We walk outside to the cars.

"That was fun," I say opening the door of my car. "Thanks."

"No problem, and yeah it was. See you on Monday," he says and climbs into his truck. I get in my car and start it up. I turn on the radio and Problem by Ariana Grande was on. I rolled down my windows and turned the volume up to 25 and the bass up to 15, then drove off towards my house, finally thinking about the way it felt when he touched my arms.

**A/N Hello! Here is chapter 5. Four/Tris is going to happen soon. Its hard for me to write when they aren't together cuz they are so perfect together. Im figuring there first official date will be either next chapter or i might wait until chapter 7. **

**Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews! **

**C ya later alligators!**

**~MacKenzie**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The next week at school goes by slowly and the weekend finally arrives. Four and I are good friends and we talk a lot. On Saturday, I wake up really late. I sit up and check my phone. Two twitter notifications and 1 missed call from Four. That's weird. Hesitantly i call him back and he answers on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, you called."

"Yep i did."

"So what's up?"

"I was wondering of you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight." My breath catches in my throat and it is hard to form words but i force something out trying not to stutter.

"Wait, like a date?" I ask unsure.

"Yeah."

"Um, sure, what time?"

"7 ish ok?"

"Yeah see you then."

"Bye." I hit end call after he says bye. I look at the clock on my phone. 11:57. I decide i shouldn't tell anyone incase he for some reason doesn't want anyone knowing. He always has girls throwing themselves at him and turns them all down, so i dont know why he would have an interest in me. Im so small and thin and not pretty. I get up still in my pjs and walk downstairs. I sit at the breakfast bar next to Caleb who is reading a textbook. I yawn and run a hand through my hair.

"Morning sleepy head," Caleb says to me not looking up from his book.

"Ha ha. Wutcha reading?" I ask.

"A book about Einstein and his research," he says. I roll my eyes. Leave it to him to read about Einstein.

"You have any plans today?" Caleb asks still not looking up. I struggle on whether to tell him about Four. I decide to give it a try.

"I have a date today," I say way less then confident. It is then that he pops his head up from his book and looks at me.

"With who?" He ask eyeing me suspiciously.

"A guy in my grade," I say avoiding saying Four. Everyone knows who he his. He is the quarterback for the football team.

"Who is..." Caleb pressures.

"Four," I mumble.

"What?"

"Four," I mumble again.

"What are you saying?" He asks again.

"Four!" I say loudly. Caleb's face turns red.

"Seriously Bea?" He asks angrily.

I nod.

"He is a player and you guys won't work out," Caleb says shaking his head and going back to his book. It is now that i think about the feel of Fours hands on mine, my back pressed against his chest. It was very comfortable, and like i fit against his perfectly. And the prickly traces he left on my skin. And how when he pulled away i ached for his warmth around me again. I snap back into reality when Mom walks into the kitchen.

"Morning," she says walking over to the fridge. She opens it up an looks inside.

"Tris has a date tonight," Caleb says, bored. I mentally punch Caleb. My mom turns around shocked at first, then her face fades into a warm smile. She looks back in the fridge and pulls out a yogurt. She closes the door and leans against the counter.

"So, a date huh? After only 2 weeks of being at this school?" She asks all smiles. I nod. Something is different about him.

"Well have fun," she says leaving the kitchen with her yogurt.

"That's it, mom, really?" Caleb yells after her.

"Be happy for your sister!" She yells back. Caleb sighs and takes his book up to his room. I am left alone until a knock at my door wakes me up from my daydream. I get up and walk to the door opening it. To my surprise, I find Uriah standing there in a tux and a bouquet of flowers.

"Jeez, Uriah, your not gonna propose, are you?" I tease him. He just ignores me and walks in towards the kitchen.

"Ok, come on in," I say to myself while shutting the door. I walk into the kitchen where a very nervous looking Uriah is pacing.

"Dude, what are you doing here with a tux and flowers?" I ask.

"I was on my way to Marlene's house. I got nervous and your house was the closest," he says.

"Why are you nervous about going to Marlene's? And why are you going anyways you guys broke up on Wednesday," I say. Then i get it. "Oh, I got it. Your nervous about asking her to get back with you," I figure out.

"Yeah, and im freaking out!" He says.

"Calm down. She'll take you back don't worry."

"You sure?" He asks.

"Positive." Well i hope so at least.

"It's just i dont know what will happen. Im pretty sure i love her, but i don't know if she feels the same way," he says. I give him a hug careful not to mess up his tux.

"Good luck, and text me after," I say pushing him towards the door.

"Staying here worrying isnt gonna help," I say. He nods.

"Thanks, Tris," he says and walks out to his car. I close my front door and head up to my room.

Page break.

(45 minutes till her date)

As 7 comes closer, the more nervous i get. I try to ignore it and get ready. I take a shower and get dressed in a black mini skirt that Chris and Mar made me buy. I put on a tight dark red spaghetti strap tank top, and i wear black flats. I dry and straighten my hair, then pulling half of it back, then adding soft curls to the ends of my hair. I put on liquid and powder foundation, and light shimmer eye shadow, black gel eyeliner, then mascara. I put on some perfume and take my phone from the charger and walk downstairs. It is 6:57 when I sit down in the living room waiting for 7. At exactly 7:03, there is a soft knock at the door. I go to answer it, but Caleb runs out of nowhere and beats me to it.

"Caleb!" I yell at him as he yanks open the door.

"Hi," I hear Four say. I stand next to Caleb.

"Hey," I say.

"You look beautiful," he says. I smile and bite my bottom lip. He wears really nice light wash jeans, and a blue and white striped button down shirt, and his sleeves are cuffed and pushed up to his elbow so he can see his tanned forearms and muscles. His face is cleanly shaven and i can smell his cologne, and i love it.

"Seriously?" Caleb just asks. I punch his arm.

"Could you stop?" I ask meanly.

"Where are taking my baby sister?" He asks Four, ignoring me.

"First off, i am not your 'baby' anything. Second, leave him alone," I tell Caleb. He sighs and walks off. I grab my jean jacket then I step outside and close the door behind me.

"Sorry about him," I say.

"It's ok," he says smiling. "You ready?" I nod, and we walk to his car. He opens the passenger door for me. I smile and climb in. Once he shuts my door, he jogs around to the front seat.

"So how are you?" He asks as we drive away.

"Im good. Where are we going?" I ask.

"Surprise," he says smirking a little. I groan.

"I hate surprises!" I say.

"More then you hate yellow raisins?" He asks. I remember telling them that during lunch when Zeke had yellow raisins.

"Albino freaks of nature!" I yell. When i yelled during lunch, i knocked Zeke's box of raisins out of his hand. I had made my point that day. Four laughs.

"Calm down," he says, still laughing. I laughed too. We pulled into a parking lot in what looks like a restaurant.

"This seems nice," I say as i get out of the car. We walk in and are immediately seated.

"What is this place called?" I ask.

"Petta's. It's italian," he says.

"I love Italian," I say.

"Who doesn't?" I laugh a little. Then our waiter comes over. His name tag says Bob. I order the vegetable soup, steamed clams for the appetizer, and raviolis for the main dish. Bob says he will come right back with my soup, and Four's salad.

After we finish desert, a peanut butter brownie pie, Bob comes over with the check. Before Four can reach for the bill, I slap my hand on it and pull it towards me.

"Tris! Come on, let me pay," he says reaching for it. I pull it out of his reach.

"You payed last time," I say remembering when he wouldn't let me pay for bowling.

"Yes, but you forced me to take your money, remember?" He says.

"Four," I say.

"Tris," he says in the same tone as me. I roll my eyes.

"Can i help a little?" I ask. He takes the check from my hand.

"No," he says. He laughs a little knowing that he won.

"Your mean," I tease. He just laughs more. I cant help the smile that slips onto my face. He pays and we leave, walking back to his truck. As we walk across the parking lot, he takes my hand. And again, i feel the strike of electricity, and my hand tingles. We intertwine our fingers. I dont even realize we walked past the truck.

"We passed the truck," I say.

"I know. There is a park down the street," he says.

"Oh, cool."

We walk through a gate and down a path into a little secluded area by the side of the big pond in the middle of the park. It is almost pitch black out. We sit on a bench behind the path, that is surrounded by trees. After a few minutes of silence, Four breaks it.

"I don't want this to sound creepy cuz we just met, but i really like you," he says. I force the bubble of happiness ready to explode inside of me down and try to hide my smile.

"I like you too," I finally say.

"There's something, different, about you," he says, choosing the word different slowly. I nod.

"And we have been on one and a half dates-" he starts but i interrupt him.

"One and a half?" I ask.

"I like to the think of last saturday of half a date," he says smiling. I nod for him to continue and smile back.

"That was pretty much it actually," he says.

"Oh," I answer. Then he does something i didn't think he would. His lips touch mine, and i feel, for the first time in a long time, alive. I kiss back and turn on the bench so i am facing him. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands wrap around my waist pulling me towards him. We finally pull apart, and he smiles at me. He kisses me again softly. I smile at him. We sit there for a few minutes, in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, you wanna skip rocks?" He asks me.

"Sure, but i suck at it," I answer.

"Like you suck at bowling?" He teases as we walk up the pond. I bend down and pick up a rock and throw at him. He easily dodges it, and laughs. He picks up a rock and throws it at the pond. 1, 2, 3, 4 times it skipped.

"Show off," I say. I pick one up and try throwing it like he did, put it just dropped in the water.

"Try throwing it like a frisbee," he says. I do and it skips once.

We skip rocks for a bit then head back to the bench. It almost seems unreal to me how instantly we have connected, but i like the feeling.

"So, i have been meaning to ask you," he says, when we sit back down. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Mhmmm," I say.

"What happened at your old school?" He asks softly. I sigh. I should tell him.

"Bullying," I say.

"Oh," he says quietly.

"Yeah. It lasted from 5th to 10th grade," I say. He just nods.

"Im sorry," he finally says.

"It's ok. Since my family and i moved here, i think i have kind of gotten over it," i say. I pick my head up and face him. He looks back at me, then kisses my forehead.

"So what are we gonna tell everyone?" I ask smirking, knowing that they will all freak.

"That your my girlfriend," he says.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Is that your way of asking if i would be your girlfriend?" I ask. He grins and nods.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend, Tris?" He asks.

"Yes," I say and he kisses me again. When i pull back, my phone buzzes. I pull it out from my jacket pocket.

"Who texted?" He asks.

"Uriah," I say. I open it.

Uriah: 'she said yes... Like 6 hours ago but i forgot to text you'

Me: 'lol congrats!'

Uriah: 'thanks. We drove past your house and your car wasnt there. Where r u?'

Me: 'out'

Uriah: oh ok and Zeke and i r inviting everyone over tomorrow at 1:30 pm ok?'

Me: 'ok c ya'

The whole time i realized Four was reading over my shoulder.

"You going?" I ask. He nods. He turns on his phone and checks the time.

"We probably should get going. I dont want Caleb to kick my ass for keeping you out passed 10:30," he says.

"10:30 isnt even that late, but yeah i know," I answer. We stand up and he intertwines his fingers with mine as we walk back to the truck.

When we get to my house, we sit in the car for a moment. He leans over and kisses me.

"I had fun," I say when we break.

"Me too," he says.

"I probably should get inside before Caleb comes out here," I say. He sighs, but nods. I kiss his cheek and climb out of his truck and walk up to the front steps. I wave goodbye, then walk into my house and straight up to my room, and fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

It has been 1 week since Four asked me out. I really like him. There is something different about how i feel about him. Not just some crush. Like true feelings. We actually managed to keep it a secret from everyone. We wanted them to figure it out on their own. Of course, he was upset that he couldn't kiss me during the day, or hold my hand or anything. I have a feeling Uriah's figured it out today. I walk into the cafeteria and sit down next to Four. He smiles at me, and grabs my hand under the table. I smile to myself. Even now, there is still a pulse of electricity when we touch. Uriah stares at me.

"What?" I ask, trying to act casually. I grip Fours hand tighter.

"Finally, huh?" Uriah asked smirking.

"Finally what?" I ask. By now everyone was listening to our conversation.

"You and Four," Uriah said, nodding his head towards us.

"What!? Is this true Tris?" Christina scream yells at me. I feel the best rush to my cheeks.

"OMG it is!" Mar yelled. After a round of cheers, i lean over and whisper i Four's ear, and he bends his head so i can reach.

"So now they know," i say. He nods.

"Makes it easier to do this," he whispers back, then leans down and kisses me. I dont bother to listen what everyone is saying. I kiss him back, and i pull back and he smiles at me. He leans in again, but doesn't kiss me.

"Can we talk later about something?" He whispers. I nod.

"Is everything ok?" I ask. He nods and half smiles. I am not convicted, but he said to talk later so i wont talk to him now about it. He kisses me one last time before we turn to the rest of the table.

"Why didnt you tell me?" Christina asks. I shrug.

"We wanted to see how long it took you guys to guess," I reply.

"Well i had no clue until Uriah said something," Will said. The others node and Uriah smirks.

"I figured. Im just crazy smart like that," Uriah says, and i roll my eyes.

"Bro, your not smart. You flunked kindergarden," Zeke says. "Kindergarden," he emphasizes. Uriah turns beat red and we laugh. The rest of the day goes by quickly and im so happy its friday. At the end of the day, I wait by Fours locker. When he shows up, he picks me up and kisses me, probably so he doesn't have to bend. Because when he does, it is quite a bit. I kiss back. A pen hits the back of my head. I pull back. Zeke walks by.

"No PDA," he jokes, slinging his arm over Shaunas shoulder. She smiles and winks at me and they walk off. Four sets me down, grabs his backpack and we walk out to his car, since he gave me a ride this morning.

We walk in through the side door that leads into the kitchen, and we walk over to the steps. But a voice stops me.

"Where do you think you're going, Beatrice?" Caleb questions. I sigh and turn around.

"Tris," I correct. I hate how he calls me Beatrice. I can only tolerate Bea. Sometimes.

"And to my room to do homework," I finish.

"With him? I dont think so," Caleb says shaking his head.

"Caleb, you haven't been home all week, and he has gone up to my room alot. And I know you have had girls up in your room," I say and turn around. "Oh, and when you have girls up there, try to be quieter so i cant fucking hear what your doing," I add. I hear Four start to laugh but slams a hand on his mouth. I turn back around and Caleb is just looking at the ground. Four and I walk up to my room. I close my door, and throw my book bag on floor and plop onto the bed on my back. Four sits next to me, leaning on his elbow and playing with my hair.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask. He stiffens, and I sit up. He sits up to, and i scoot closer to him.

"It's about my dad- which leads to my real name," he says quietly. I nod for him to continue.

"Maybe its better if i show you," he whispers. He stands up and turns around so i am facing his back. In one swift motion, he pulls his shirt up over his head. On his back is the most amazing tattoo i have ever seen. All over is flames, which curve over onto his ribs and a little bit onto his neck. I stand up behind him and run my fingers over the flames, also feeling the defined muscles in his back. I also feels long bumps all over his back. If i look really closely, i can see faint white scars.

"Four?" I question whisper. He sighs and turns and faces me, dropping his tee shirt on the ground.

"Tobias," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"My name. Its Tobias. My dad is Marcus Eaton," he says.

"The mayor is your dad?" I ask.

He nods.

"Wait, what are those scars?" I question.

"My dads belt. And fists," he whispers. My eyes grow wide.

"Wh-what?" I stumble out. He closes his eyes briefly then opens them again.

"Ever since i could remember, my dad beats me. He comes home at night, drunk, and pulls out his belt. He hits me. And everytime i flinch, equals more hits. He always says to me, 'This is for your own good'. He used to do it to my mom too, before she. You know, died. Amd He used to lock me in the cost closet upstairs. Which means im now claustrophobic," He says, his voice barely above a whisper. I cant even muster any words. He covers his eyes with his right hand. I stand on my tip toes and pull his hand down, and grab his other hand and intertwine both our hands. I kiss him softly. He smiles at me.

"So, Four-" i start.

"Call me Tobias, when its only the two of us. Its nice to hear my name again, especially coming from you," he says.

"Tobias," I repeat. "So where did you get the nickname Four?" I ask.

"My jersey number," he says. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I wrap my right hand around his neck and pull his head down. I fit my lips to his. It turns more passionate, and im enjoying it to much to stop him. He slowly pushes me down on the bed and i lay on my bed pulling him on top of me. He supports himself on his elbows, and we continue to kiss. He kisses my jaw and down my neck before making his way back to my mouth. That's when I come back to reality and i put a hand on his bare chest. He pulls away and looks at me.

"Are you ok?" He asks. I nod, but i can tell he doesn't think i am. He rolls on his back and pulls me with him, then sits up, so i am sitting in his lap.

"No your not," he says. He strokes the side of my face and starts to play with my hair.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly.

"Im-just," I start. But I don't finish.

"Just what?" He asks again softly.

"Afraid," I finish. He looks a little shocked with that. I feel him stiffen.

"Of me?" He asks quietly. I quickly

shake my head no.

"No! Not of you, just," I pause. "Intimacy." He doesn't get confused or mad like i thought he would. He just slightly smiles, and leans in and kisses me softly.

"We don't have to do anything your not comfortable with," Tobias says. I look down.

"Sorry," I mumble. He places two fingers under my chin and lifts it up.

"Hey, why are you apologizing?" He asks softly. I shrug.

"Well, dont, ok?" He tells me. I nod, but still think it in my head. Its strange how comfortable i am around him. And how much i like him. I remember when I thought he hated me, and then when we were friends. And now, we're dating.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks.

"How did you know i was thinking about something?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I like observing people," he says.

"Oh really? So when's Uriah's birthday?" I ask, teasing him. He blushes a little. I laugh.

"Ok fine. I like observing you. And you were wearing your 'deep in thought face,'" he says.

"Oh? And what face is that?" I ask, curious. He moves his face into a biting of his lip and squinting his eyes slightly.

"Oh my god, please tell me i dont look like that," I beg.

"Like what? Beautiful?" He says pulling me closer to him. I bury my face into his chest.

"No, ugly," I mumble, hoping he doesn't hear me. But he does.

"Your not ugly, Tris," he says.

"And i hate it when you call yourself ugly," he adds. I pull back and look at him.

"You have so many beautiful girls at your feet all the time. You could have anyone of them," I say. He smiles.

"But i dont look at anyone but you. And they are just sluts anyways. They only want my 'very hot abs', as they say," he says. He is sitting here still shirtless.

"Well why wouldn't they?" I tease. His chest, stomach, arms, and back have amazing defined muscles. I can easily count his six back. He smirks at me. He is like a muscle god or something.

"Only your allowed to look," he says. I smile. He kisses me again, and this time, i don't pull away until he does, which is only after a minute or two. I have a feelin he only pulls back becauseof my fear, but i didnt really want him to. I climb out of his lap and grab my bag off the floor.

"Come on, we have studying to do," I say, and he groans but grabs his bag. He kisses me one more time. And then we open our science books.

**A/N Hello! Sorry i have been only updating once a week. Even though school is gonna be starting, im going to be updating a lot. I think i might get chapter 8 up tonight. I need ideas people! Help! Review! **

**C ya later alligators!**

**~MacKenzie**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

After we finish our homework, i walk Tobias to the door. I stand on my tiptoes on kiss him softly. He says goodbye and he heads to his truck. I walk back upstairs and check my phone. Missed message from Chris.

Chris: 'hey can u come over? We need to talk...'

I have a feeling its about me dating Tobias.

Me: 'it's 9:39 at night'

Chris: 'so? U have a car'

Me: 'ok'

I grab my keys and head out to my car and start driving. The car in front of me stops, and four guys get out of the car. I start to pull around them, but one steps in front so i have to stop. I do, and then they all come over to me door and yank it open before i can lock the doors. They pull me out dragging me on the ground. I start to kick and hit anything i can, but they all are holding me. They pick me up and carry me to god knows where, even with me lashing out at them. I am tossed on the ground and try to get away, but one of them punches my jaw and grabs my hair. I start to scream, even though they have put a piece of duck tape on my mouth. They tie my hands together above my head I still squirm around screaming and kicking, but one of the guys sit on my legs, and the other one holds my hands down. I still try to move, but i get a punch to the side. I yelp in pain. One of the guys starts to come over to me. He sits on my stomach. He runs is hand on my face forcefully. I try to move my head, but it is held at bay by the third guy. The one on my stomach starts to kiss me, and no matter hard i try, i cant get away. He touches places i wish he hadn't. The next thing happens in a blur. The one who is kissing me is ripped off of me and slammed against the wall. The one on my legs is knocked out, and the third one is kicked, which slams him into the wall. The one who was holding my hands ran. Someone lifts me off the ground and shoves me back. I see who it is when one of my attackers stands up ready to fight. Tobias. He found me. The attacker trys to throw a punch, which Tobias easily blocks, then he knocks him out with one punch and a kick. The other two where already out, and the one who ran away, came back. He ran at Tobias, who didnt see him coming, and he was knocked over. He recovered quickly and slammed a fist into the guys throat pushing him away. Then he punches him repeatedly in the stomach, then one blow to the head knocks him. Tobias looks around to make sure there is no one else, then runs to me. He hugs me. He wipes a tear from my face which i had no clue was there.

"Are you ok?" he asks softly. I nod, even though im not. He must notice because he picks me up and carries me to his truck. He puts me down, gets in the front seat, then pulls me on top of him. I sit in his lap, and thats when i realize im crying. I put my head in his shoulder and sob. I realize i havent cried in front of him before, but i don't care. He whispers soothing words as i cry. When i finally regain myself, i pull back and look at Tobias. He wipes my face, then tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. He kisses my cheek softly. He has a really sad look on my face.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He asks me softly.

"I was driv-ving to Ch-ris', and these guy-s stopped their ca-ar and grabb-ed m-e. Im no-t sur-re what happene-d," I say, stuttering my words because of all the crying. Tobias doesn't say anything, just pulls me to him and holds me for awhile.

"How did you find me?" I ask, my speech returning to normal.

"I was driving to Zeke's. And I saw your car, and heard a small muffled scream," he replies. He kisses the top of my head.

"We should get you home," he says. I nod, and climb out of his lap and get out of the car. He grabs my wrist.

"Are you sure your ok driving home?" He asks. I nod.

"You'll be right behind me," I say, and walk to my car.

When i pull into the driveway, Tobias pulls in right behind me. We walk up to my room hand in hand. He sits down on the end of the bed while i go into the bathroom and get changed into my pjs. I look in the mirror. My hairs a mess and my mascara is running down my face. I comb my hair, wash my face and walk back out into the bedroom. I sit down next to Tobias and put my head in his lap, while he strokes my hair. I climb under the covers, and he leans over and kisses my forehead, and starts to walk towards the door.

"Wait," I say. He turns around and comes back over to the bed.

"Can you stay with me?" I ask. He half smiles.

"Are you sure?" He asks. I nod. He goes into the bathroom, and comes out a few minutes later in just his boxers. He walks over the the chair, folds his clothes and puts them their. I cant help but stare. He gets into bed next to me. I curl up into him, and he wraps his arms around me. He lifts my chin up and kisses me. He pulls away, and i fall asleep in his arms.

**A/N: short chapter, but i wanted to get up. Not my best work, but thats ok. Thanks for the idea, Aubreylovesthegame! I really liked it. Chapter 9 will be longer. Should i start writing in Tobias Pov a little bit? The next chapter will be later or tomorrow! **

**C ya later alligators!**

**~MacKenzie**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

I woke up and felt two strong arms around me. Tobias. I looked up, and he was still sound asleep. He looks his age when he sleeps. 18.

I stretch my head up and kiss him. A few seconds later, he started to kiss me back, and pulled me against him closer. I pulled back. He finally opened his eyes. When he did, a sad looked appeared on his face, and he stroked my jaw.

"Hi," I said, and was surprised at how scratchy my voice was. Most likely from all the crying yesterday. Yesterday. As soon as i thought about that, i felt scared and vulnerable. I snuggled closer to Tobias, who kissed the top of my head. I hear a noise as someone opens the door.

"Beatrice!" I hear someone yell. Caleb. I sit up, and Tobias does the same.

"Yes, Caleb?" I say, annoyed.

"What are you doing sleeping with him?" He yells at me.

"We were just sleeping. We weren't doing anything."

"Sure," he answers sarcastically, slamming the door behind him. I turn to Tobias.

"Sorry about him," I say. He pulls me into his lap. And kisses my nose.

"It's ok," he says. I put my head on his bare chest.

"Do we have school?" I ask, forgetting what day it is.

"No, its saturday. Which means we get the whole day to ourselves," he answers. I look up at him and smile. Then i remember.

"Ugh i forgot. We have a party tonight," I say. Tobias groans.

"Oh yeah. Well what do you want to do in the meantime?" He asks winking at me. I smile.

"I have a few ideas." I press my lips against his, and he wraps his arms around my waist. The kiss becomes more passionate, but after about a minute the door opens again.

"See, mom? You see what their doing?" Caleb asks incredulously.

I look at the door, where Caleb and my mom are. I blush and wait for a lecture. But it doesn't come.

"I think its cute," my mom says.

"But mom she is too-"

"Caleb, give your sister privacy." My mom pulls Caleb away and shuts the door but not before she smiles at me.

"That was awkward," Tobias says. I laugh a little.

"Ill get dressed, and you go home and get some clothes and you can come back here. Deal?" I ask. He nods, but pushes me on my back and pins me to the bed.

"Deal. But not before you kiss me," he says smirking. He leans forward, but i turn my head so he kisses my cheek instead. I turn back to see the frown on his face. I laugh and and lean towards him put he pulls his head to the side. Now its my turn to frown. He laughs but allows me to kiss him. He gets off me and heads towards the door. I grab clothes from my closet, black jean shorts and a dark purple tight crop top, and head into the bathroom locking the door. I look in the mirror and instantly realize Tobias was looking at me sadly. I had a purple blue tinge to my left jaw line and one of the sides of my face had a slight red mark from where the slapped me. I didnt realize they had also punched me in the jaw. I get in the shower, then get dressed. I walk out in my room, and get my makeup box and head back into the bathroom. I apply foundation and fill in my eyebrows a little bit like Chris taught me, then add a sparky nude eyeshadow. Then i line my eyes with liquid eyeliner, top and and bottom. Just as I start mascara on the first eye, i feel arms wrap around me from behind. I see in the mirror its Tobias.

"Hello," I say. He has on jeans and a tight tee shirt that shows off his muscles.

"Why do you put all that stuff on your face?" He asks. I laugh.

"Because, it makes me look decent," I say.

"But you already look beautiful without all that," he says kissing my cheek and leaning side to side a little, me still in his arms. I smile, but barely.

"Whatever. I need to finish. Go out in my room," I say. He frowns, but does as I say and walks out into my room shutting the bathroom door behind him. I finish mascara, then straighten my hair, and apply some pink lipgloss. I walk out into the bedroom where Tobias is sitting on my bed going through a book. I sit down next to him. He is going through my scrapbook.

"Oh god," I mumble. He laughs and turns the page and my face turns beat red. One of the pictures is me when I was two, on the beach, wearing nothing and you could see my butt. I grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it. He just laughs. A lot. He doesn't stop laughing for well over a minute so i take my pillow and hit him. He puts his arms up but doesnt stop laughing.

"Stop!" I yell. He doesn't. He turns the page and their is another picture when i was maybe a year older sitting on my rocking horse in just an Elmo diaper. He starts laughing even harder at this. I get up and run down the stairs. I hear him follow me. When i get to the bottom of the steps he catches up to my. He picks me up and turns me so i am facing him, then sets me back down. He is still silently laughing to himself.

"Shut up," I say.

"Oh, come on, its cute!" Tobias says.

"No, its embarrassing," I mumble, blushing. He chuckles, and hugs me.

"You wanna go get breakfast?" He asks, kissing my nose. I nod, and we head out to my car and drive to I-Hop.

We are seated very quickly and i decide to get panacakes and eggs. The waitress come over, and immediately starts smiling at Tobias. I roll my eyes.

"And what can i get for you?" She asks Tobias, batting her eyelashes.

"Uh, blueberry pancakes please," he answers, obviously uncomfortable that she is flirting with him.

"For you?" She asks, finally looking at me. She looked at me with a mean look.

"Pancakes and eggs, please," I say. The waitress turns back to Tobias.

"You know, im available," she says, winking at him. He chuckles a little.

"Im not," he says. And then he leans over and kisses me square on the mouth. I hear her growl in frustration, but walk away. I pull back and laugh.

"You know, you could have any girl you want," I say. He shakes his head.

"Yeah, but i don't want anyone else. I only want you," Tobias says. I roll my eyes.

After breakfast we head back to my house, and it isn't long before Christina texts me and tells me to come over to get ready for the party.

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry its been a while..school started (ugh the struggles of high school) and my ipod bbroke so i couldn't upload. But anyways, this is short filler chapter. The next chapter will be the party. I NEED IDEAS! Also i thought i should explain why I say c ya later alligators. I have a feeling most everyone figured it out, but im gonna explain anyways. Its basically part of the expression: c ya later alligator, in a while crocodile. Lol. Review! **

**C ya later alligators!**

**~MacKenzie**


End file.
